


...a Porn Star

by baldersgratetoo



Series: Derek is... [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Autofellatio, Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, Comeplay, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Porn Video, Slut Derek, Unsafe Sex, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldersgratetoo/pseuds/baldersgratetoo
Summary: Makes more sense in the context of the series but a collection of one-shots where Derek is, or will be a porn star/actor. Fuller description of the series along with the list of contents can be found in chapter 1; the stories begin at chapter 2.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Derek is... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757656
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	1. Contents

Derek is…

A collection of one-shots focussing on the various states of Derek Hale. Each story/work will have a theme and each chapter will be a stand alone story based on that theme. Tags will apply to the chapter as a whole but specific content warnings will appear in the introduction for each chapter and the first chapter will always be a table of contents with individual chapter ratings and summary.

Most of them will be short and either plot bunnies for potentially longer or more involved works, or writing challenges like strict 30 minutes, here’s your prompt…go! As such concrit is especially welcome. If you aren’t sure what the difference between, ‘well that was shit,’ and, ‘you seem to use a lot of repeated pronouns; here’s a technique I’ve found useful for varying sentence structure to avoid this…,’ then hey, at least my comment count’s gone up!

Feel free to leave any effusive praise and gratitude or more importantly requests or prompts in the comments or find me on twitter @bgiific and if I’m feeling it I’ll write it. Unless it really doesn’t fit, whatever you request will be a chapter themed to the work you request it in. Feel free to suggest a new work title if you want me to take him down a new rabbit hole!

Last but not least there will be a lot of variety here and as I add more there’s more chance I’ll miss things. It’s not deliberate; if you notice something that you think needs a warning or should be tagged please let me know. As a work might start with a fluffy suitable for all piece then segue straight into a very explicit one I’m erring on the side of caution and marking everything as such from the start.

tl:dr please enjoy but mind the tags!

* * *

Chapter 1 - > Contents

[Chapter 2 - > Casting Couch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441439/chapters/58975741) [Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s)] [Unsafe Sex/Urination] [Explicit]


	2. Casting Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To make some cash in New York, Derek decides to try his hand an porn. He goes a little overboard trying to show off his skills when it's his turn on the casting couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsafe sex and pissplay.

'So, tell us your name.'

'Derek.'

'Is that your real name?'

'Yes.'

'Do you have a stage name?'

'No,' he didn't even think about it. Didn't really care so long as they didn't use Hale.

'Okay, can you take off your shirt?' Derek stripped of his grey henley without fanfare. The room was chilled, and his nipples started to harden, but the industrial lights were heating his skin, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he began to sweat. Even if he wasn't exerting himself. 'If you aren't gonna give us a stage name will you tell us your full name?'

'No.'

'Not very chatty, are you? How long have you live in New York?'

'Eleven months.'

'Very precise. Where did you live before?'

'Shreveport, Louisiana; Baton Rouge, Scranton.'

'Really? You sound of Cali?'

'Born there, left young.' That wasn't a story these people were ever going to hear.

'Sure you've got a muscled body, but no personality, no memorable stage name, not even a real name, what do you have that our viewers want to see?' Derek stood up. 'Hey, dude, we can't see your face anymore, back on the couch or this casting is going nowhere.'

'No one's going to come to your site for my face,' Derek growled. Slowly he popped open the buttons of his jeans; he didn't bother pushing them down. There was nothing on underneath. His hand slid around his side and down a muscled, darkly haired belly into the exposed thatch, pulling out the reason he believed this would be a viable income stream. Still soft he was longer and thicker than most men hard and his balls were each larger than a golf ball.

'Well that's impressive, but big dicks are a dime a dozen.'

Smirking, Derek flopped down onto the couch, one booted foot under the other thigh, an arm behind his head, the other rubbing and squeezing his meaty pecs. As the blood began to flow to what he hoped would become one of his moneymakers, he let out a moan. His nipples had always had a direct line to his dick.

'Oh yeah, tug those tits,' the director instructed, and Derek obliged. The other hand came down to work both together, squeezing and pulling. If he went long enough, hard enough, he could come from this just for his own pleasure. Blood was swiftly flowing south, and after a minute, he went from hanging heavy over his sack to pointing towards his chin. The director didn't seem to care beyond his professional bent. Still, the cameraman and lightning guy were filling his nose with the scent of want. 'Holy shit, how big is that thing?'

'Not as big as it gets,' Derek teased with a smirk. The hooded head of his uncut cock had only passed his navel by a couple of inches. Sat on a couch like this, it would eventually come to rest in the cleavage of the lower part of his pecs. 'It gets thicker too.' He could hear the click of the directors swallow and the heady scent of desire from the other two get thicker in the air. Combined with a hard pinch to his tits, it made his length twitch and the first ooze of liquid to spill from his foreskin and matt the hair of his belly as it slowly dripped down.

'How big does it get?'

'You don't want to leave it to their imagination?'

'Our customers like to know what they're paying for. Can you even get your hand around it? '

Fully hard now and too heavy to defy gravity each tug or pinch caused a twitch that leaked more liquid and made his skin itch. Releasing his right nipple from its torture, he lifted himself to stand straight up and demonstrated circling his shaft with his thumb and middle finger. 'Just. It's a tight squeeze, only these two fingers, only this hand.' He moved his hand down to the base and began a slow stroke all the way to the head. 'This is what they'll be paying for if you take me on,' he paused to stroke back down, a tighter grip pulling the skin along. Slowly his mushroom head began to expand as it was exposed and the reservoir of trapped precum flowed out spilling down his shaft, his hand, and his belly. 'All fourteen and a half inches of monster cock.' He let it flip back town and went back to his tit tugging.

'We can probably find some guys to take it, probably fisting bottoms, you okay doing that?'

' Sure, but don't guys want to see guys with dicks like mine do what I do best?'

'And what's that?'

'Getting owned and used, filled with all the raw cock I can take, puffy hole dripping with cum while I'm moaning like a cheap whore.'

There was silence in the room, not even a breath, only the three pounding heartbeats. Derek had been told he'd get the better money quicker if he could give them an edge, something they could sell them on, make them need to take him in and show him off. As the silence stretched on, he wondered if he'd misjudged. Laura was going to be pissed off enough when she found out about this.

Eventually, the director made his decision. 'I'm sure we can find plenty of models who'd be happy to give you a crack. You're chattier when you're all worked up, aren't you? Tell us why you're such a slutty bottom with a dick like that?' Derek just bit his lip and nodded in agreement as he tugged his sore nipples harder.

'Can I show you?'

A nod, then for the benefit of the soundtrack, 'sure, but we only pay a flat rate for casting, however far you go.'

Sinking down the couch cushions and lifting his legs, he slowly slid his pants down past his knees so he could use them to hook his booted feet behind his neck. Displaying his real money maker, in this position he was wide open for all to see. One hand went to choke his balls, lifting the heavy sack from obscuring the view of his hole. The other one went to stretch his cheeks apart, exposing himself more and rubbing fingers around his rim. 'I've never met anyone who can take me without spending hours opening them up. Even then they're never comfortable.'

'That's hardly surprising. You gonna push some of those fingers inside?'

He did, slowly he worked in his middle finger, tugging his rim before he added his index. In this position, stubble scratching at the tender skin of his shaft, he could have pushed his whole hand inside with more lube. 'I could take my own dick like this if you could find someone with one to match.'

'There aren't that many that big, what else can you take?'

'Fists, toys, I like to feel the stretch, sore and sloppy.'

'So, we thought you were a pretty face, maybe good for some generic fucking, some cam work, but you're a bit of a freak, aren't you? Maybe you should be in some of our harder stuff.'

Up to four fingers now, two from each hard pulling open his hole, feeling the air get inside, Derek just said, 'sure.' Then, his tongue snakes out dipping into his dripping slit before sucking his head into his mouth, a party trick, but not an impressive stretch given his length. He could easily gag himself when he could relax his jaw enough for the strain.

'What will you do?'

Derek kept sucking for a moment then let his head drop with an obscene pop. He was sure his eyes were glazed, and a stupid grin was splitting his face. 'That's the wrong question.' He received a confused look for a second before recognition fell.

'Anything you won't do,' the director said, dubiously.

'If it's illegal, and I don't like fire, and I don't like having my abs licked; otherwise nothing's off the table.'

'You gonna get all pissy if we put you with our fetish label and the guys aren't all pretty white boys?'

'No. I'm an equal opportunity slut. Race, age, body type, doesn't matter to me.'

'That's good our customers like to believe they could actually get with our models.'

'They could, with me.'

'So, it's not an act then, you're not just gonna be doing this for the money? It's not all glamour, and you aren't gonna get rich unless you're really popular.'

'If I'm going to get fucked and told what to do, I might as well add a camera and get paid. I won't need to do any acting. When I'm crying cos a fist's stretching me wide open, and I lose control of my bladder in my mouth or over my chest, or when I've got a big shit-eating grin on my face 'cause there's gallon's of cum dripping from my cunt, it'll all be real.'

'Most people tell us a bit about themselves, jerk off, let us see they're able to get hard and cum on cue. You don't seem to have a problem with it, so tell me, what are you going to do today to make it impossible for us to say no to taking you on.'

'I have a superpower.'

'Really, and what's that?'

'I know when men want me, I can smell it.'

'So, how does that help you today?'

'Because I know how bad the daddy on the camera and the cute kid doing the lighting want to sink into my hole, it's twitching at the thought of it. You can manage the camera while they do that, right? Let them breed me while I choke myself on my monster dick. Let me finger it out when they're done, suck it off my fingers, and then watch me shoot cum onto the wall behind me just from torturing my tits. And the knowledge that I let anyone use me as a cum dump.'

The tension was palpable in the room as the two men waited to see if they'd be granted permission. Derek knew he was pushing this beyond what was supposed to happen, but he wanted to make an impression; and, if nothing else came from it, he planned to leave satisfied.

'What do you think, guys? Happy to sign a release and be caught on camera for a chance at that slut?' Derek tugged harder on his rim, opening himself wider and adding his pinkies, so the tips of all eight fingers were holding him open.

The cameraman was the first one to act, locking the hefty camera in place and handing off a smaller one set up as a handheld off to the director. He was big. All of him that Derek could see. Broad shoulders, thick neck, and a barrel chest. Arms twice as big as Derek's own well-muscled ones, and a firm jutting beachball of a belly. The guy must have been at least fifty, a muscled, beer-bellied, bearded stereotype of a bear and Derek hoped he was in for a good hard fuck. No clothes were removed. No words were spoken. He just unzipped his fly, pulled out a good-sized cut piece, and grabbed Derek's ankles. Pushing them into the back of the couch was contorting him more, and the cock-head rested against the fingers still holding open his hole. Slowly the bear sank inside, and Derek removed his hands, no longer needing to hold himself open. Directing himself to his mouth, he began a long and sloppy suck and once he was sure he could get a deep pump without choking began thrusting into his own mouth. At that sight, the bear started his own thrusts, long slow draw out followed by a hard, unforgiving pistoning back in. Each time Derek's prostate was hit, and his eyes began to roll back.

It seemed the director wasn't done with the questions as he hovered around with the handheld. 'So, you're hairy. That's something some people enjoy, but lots of people like a smooth-skinned bottom slut, showing off your muscles more. We do shaving videos if getting paid for it would make you say yes. Or, we could wax you in an S and M flick.'

The need to see what was under the shirt became too much, and Derek began to lift the material over the bear's belly until it rested on top. When he struggled to push it higher, the bear, seemingly over whatever trepidation he had over being stripped for the camera now he was lost in warm, soft cunt, used one hand to help and hooked it over the back of his neck. Hands began to roam. Derek wanted to feel the firmness of the belly that was bashing his balls on each thrust. Wanted to knead and squeeze the soft flesh over hard muscles on the man's chest which was well on it's way to becoming man boobs. He tangled his fingers in the thick greying hair before turning to his attention to the thick steel rings hanging from enormous nipples almost an inch long. They looked obscene, and he hoped he could eventually have his own look like that.

Pulling himself out only for long enough to answer before resuming his autofellatio, he gasped out, 'shave me, wax me, keep me hairy or smooth. Make it easy or make it hurt if you're paying me to get it done and I'm getting fucked after then whatever you want.'

Hooking his middle fingers through the rings, he raised an eyebrow in question, unable to talk with the head of his own dick tickling the back of his throat. A nod and the thrusting picked up the pace, a tug and the rhythm stuttered but didn't stop. He pulled and twisted, pinched and teased until the bear was jackrabbiting faster than his bulk suggested possible. Sweat was pouring from his face and dripping on to Derek's chest. Holding back on his healing ability was leaving his hole sore and bruised. The feeling of filth and use began a rhythmic fluttering in his ass; more potent thicker liquid began oozing down his throat.

The sensation of an anal orgasm tipped the bear over the edge, and he pushed in one last time with a roar and pumped the hole full of hot cum. He didn't hang about pulling out straight after, but Derek didn't release the rings, keeping the bear in place. He lifted his legs back over his head, allowing his cock to fall, and only letting his grip go when he was halfway to sitting up. Grabbing the bears cock, dirty and glistening with cum and his own juices, he took it in his mouth with a nasty grin. Giving it a thorough cleaning with his tongue, soon it pulled away, too sensitive. He tucked it away, patted the round belly, gave it a kiss, then pushed him back.

'Next,' he said, as he resumed his previous position, and began sucking again on his leaking head.

The lighting guy seemingly didn't have the same inhibitions and couldn't have been more different to the bear cameraman. By the time he'd reached Derek, he'd stripped his basketball shorts and tossed his muscle shirt to the floor, leaving him in just his sneakers. Short and compact, he was probably smaller framed than Derek but not an ounce of fat on his rounded muscles. Derek wasn't particularly interested in getting a tan and had pale skin, especially on his ass and between his thighs. It made for an interesting contrast when the very nearly black flesh pressed up against him, and the long curved pink-headed cock rubbed over his nuts. It wasn't a patch on his own, but he was going to feel the ten plus inches of a hefty black dick about to push inside him.

To Derek's surprise, that's not what happened. At least not straight away. Instead, he leant over to lick along the length of Derek's shaft and over his lips where he was sucking in the end then whispered in his ear. 'I ain't just gonna pound you, man. I'm gonna test you really will take whatever you're given. And if you're mouth's empty at any point the name you'll want to yell out it Ty.'

As Ty began to back off, Derek just nodded, the more, the better. Again, to his surprise, Ty didn't start to fuck him but instead knelt and started kneading his fat ass. Dipping his fingers into his sloppy hole and sucking on heavy churning balls. For what felt like a torturous length of time it went on until his mouth slipped lower and a tongue joins fingers in probing him. Ty was felching him, slurping out the cum left by the bear. The director was hovering over them with the camera, trying to get close-ups of the action. Still, Derek barely registered its presence, just lost himself in the sensation of suckling himself and the wet probing suction on his rim.

Eventually, they had to move on, and Ty stood feeding the pink head and first few inches of dark meat inside before holding and bending over Derek again. He took the cock out of Derek's mouth and began to slowly dribble the cum and spit he was holding into the waiting opening. Then it started, warmth flooding his insides.

'Oh, fuck, Ty, yes! Flood me, fill me with your piss.'

'Yeah, that's a good boy, gonna fill you up and make your belly swell then load you up with come. Nearly there, it's a big one.' It was. Derek was starting to cramp from the liquid. Still, he forgot about the sensation as soon as the ducking began and a tongue tasting if his own ass plunged into his mouth.

It was hard and fast, Ty not worried about trying to last, just battering Derek into submission and getting off on fucking into the hot wet tunnel. He didn't make a sound all the way through it, didn't even seem to be breathing hard. Only the tightening of his hands behind Derek's knees and a stutter to his thrusts before he stopped gave any indication he'd dropped his load.

Ty sat back but didn't pull out, instead grabbed Derek's cock in both hands and began to pump. Derek got with the program and began to alternate tugging and squeezing on his nuts and once again abusing his tender nipples. It didn't take long. He was moaning and spouting meaningless words, faster, more, 'Ty, Ty, Ty, fuck!'

Cum went flying raining down behind the couch dripping down the wall, landing on his face and in his open mouth, matting in his chest hair and even splattering Ty's dark skin. On coming back to Earth he worried he wasn't going to be able to clamp down, but he needn't have; the bear passed a plug to Ty who slid it in as his dick pulled out. Climbing up on the couch, he fed his dick to Derek, who was pressing the plug deeper inside himself as the cum dried in his skin.

Eventually, he was left alone to drift for a couple of minutes, then the director piped up again. 'Well, that was certainly beyond what we'd expect for a casting couch video, you went above and beyond.'

'So,' Derek croaked our, dates and happy whether this went anywhere or not, it wasn't a wasted day. 'Do you think I'm suitable?'

'Want to start tomorrow? Big-dicked raw gang bang bottom? The original actor pulled out, we've got twenty stops lined up.'

Derek started to giggle. 'I wouldn't say no to that even if you weren't paying me.' Looked like he'd found a career in New York after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kind of ran away with me a bit, it was supposed to just be a few hundred words of a casting couch scene, but Derek could't help being a voracious slut and wouldn't stop pushing for more! It's pretty much a full story in it's own right, an will probably appear in a longer telling of this universes porn adventures of Sourwolf (or something)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated but don't feel obligated! :)
> 
> I'm also on twitter @bgiific


End file.
